rockraidersfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster
Monsters are the most famous, most dangerous, and most mysterious creatures inhabiting Planet U. They feed off the Energy Crystals that are found under the planet. They are large humanoid masses of rock, lava or ice twice the size of a human with glowing red eyes. Races Monsters come in three different kinds, Rock, Ice, and Lava. Rock Monster Rock Monsters are the most common and least threatening variant of monster. They are the second least intelligent of the monster, and are easily outwitted by mere Rock Raiders. Rock monsters have an average diet, eating six energy crystals before disappearing back into the deep caverns of the planet. Rock Monsters are normally solitary, but will congregate at certain times, such as when guarding a cavern filled with energy crystals. Ice Monster Ice monsters are the rarest and second most threatening race of monster. They are the most intelligent of all the monsters, showing devious strategies, such as attacking Rock Raiders in very narrow caverns. Ice monsters do not eat as much as the other monsters, eating only five energy crystals at a time. Ice monster are solitary creatures, showing no interest in one another. Lava Monster Lava monsters are the most threatening kind of monster inhabiting the planet. They are the least intelligent of the monsters, Doc was able to outwit three of them by juggling. Lava monsters are very gluttonous beings, eating up to seven crystals per attack. Lava monsters are very social creatures, attacking in large packs, and even sleeping in large groups. History In the very early history of Planet U, the Monsters were an intellingent race, forming a civillization. It is unknown how old the civillization was, or how long it lasted, but ruins discovered suggest it was a million years old. A few thousand years ago, a enormous cataclysm reduced the Monsters to mindless brutish creatures. After a long period, the LMS Explorer arrived in the system, and the Rock Raiders began to mine the planet's resources. They discovered the Monsters when they began exploring the middle mantle, and had many problems with the monster attacks. Biology Monsters have a very odd biology, externally being made from rock or ice. Internal biology is a mystery, but they are likely to have some way of digesting the energy crystals they eat. Each monster has some form of unique trait drawn from their racetype, Lava Monsters can wade through lava, and Ice Monsters are immune to the effects of the Freezer Beam. Senses Monsters hypothetically have at least three senses. The first is sight, as shown by the fact monsters have eyes. Sight would be essential to navigating the tunnels under the surface. Second, they logically have a sense to find the Energy Crystals in the caverns, possibly electroreception; the ability to sense electric fields. Monsters are also sensitive to touch, as shown when they are shot by a Rock Raider, they are capable of determining where the shot came from. Reproduction Although the exact way the monster reproduce is unknown, a basic theory can be deduced from fighting them. When a rock monster is killed, it's body crumbles away. From the remains emerges small monsters, which scurry off as quickly as possible. Theoretically, these small monsters somehow grow into the larger monsters from which they were born. Behaviour Social Monsters are, to an extent, social creatures. Rock Monsters can commonly found in large groups near Energy crystal stores, possibly showing the gesture of sharing. Lava monsters will collaborate to attack Rock Raider bases. These social bonds are likely a result of intelligence, rather than programmed instinct, as the monster were once sapient. Aggression Whether or not Monsters are aggressive beings is debatable. They do not attack for meat or for fun, only for energy crystals. When a monster attacks a Rock Raider, they act as if they are curious about them, before throwing them away. Energy Crystals Energy crystals are the main diet of the Monsters. When on the loose, a monster will search a cavern for energy crystals, and any crystal it finds it will, most of the time, eat. Sometimes, the monster will collect the crystals, and store it in the caverns where the monster lives.